


Disgrace to the Creed

by lasihiutale



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Your apprentice has framed you to a crime you didn't do, because she loves Ezio too.





	Disgrace to the Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mention of a murder, a little cheesy at the end.

_Vita_. You had been the mentor to the young assassin, but she had betrayed you. She loved Ezio as well and wanted you out of the way, so she managed to frame you to an act which had offended the Creed. The murder of the innocent townswoman. And now you were in chains, and you were being pushed down in the front of the Assassin Council.

”Messer Ezio, one of our assassins has violated our Creed. You should decide what to do with them…” one of your fellow assassins said, before he glared at you and left you there.

Silence fell over the Council Hall. The slightest amount of light peeked through the ceiling and lit up a small spot on the stone floor. A hawk was sitting on a wooden bar above you and it observed you intently.

“Do you have something to say about these charges, Assassin Y/N?” Ezio’s voice echoed at the hall, trying to sound disappointed and harsh, but you could hear a hint of disbelief in his voice.

“My apprentice Vita framed me.” you said quietly, but the hall made your voice much louder than you meant it to be.

The Council sitting before you emerged into a quick chatter, but Ezio lifted his hand to make it stop.

“Why would your apprentice Vita frame you?” Ezio asked and you shook your head.

“She loves you, like I do. And she wanted to get me out of the way, so you could be hers.” you slowly managed to mold the words out from your mouth and then you lifted your gaze to your beloved lover.

“Please believe me, Messer Ezio.  _Ti amo tanto_ , and I know you do too.”

Ezio looked down at you, and you swore his gaze had softened and that he believed you. But he couldn’t just release you from the charges and continue like nothing had happened.

“Bring Assassin Vita to me.” he finally said, beckoning his hand to send a guard to get her and you heard how the door opened and closed.

It was the pure silence for a minute or two. A few Council members mumbled something to each other and you looked down at the stone floor with no thoughts, and your mind was sailing in memories. You just waited. Vita had now proven that she could be manipulative when she was determined to get something she wanted. It would be harmful to Creed and she couldn’t continue being there – but first, you got to prove that she had framed you.

Finally, the door was opened, and the guard escorted your fellow Assassin sister to kneel down beside you.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Vita asked, as she glared at you and then turned her gaze to the council.

“Assassin Y/N claims that you framed them to the act of our Creed violation, the murder of the innocent. Is this true?” Ezio asked and this time, it was very clear he believed your words. His words were harsh and demanding, not a single sign of disbelief.

Vita’s face turned pale and she lowered her head.

“Of course it isn’t, Messer Ezio. You know it isn’t, Assassin Y/N was caught with her blade bloody-“

“Yes, because you killed that poor woman and when I came to the scene, you made it look like I had just stabbed her. You wiped the blood from your hands on mine. You’re a disgrace to our Creed, to me.” you spat at Vita, but she didn’t even flinch.

“Assassin Y/N has acted strangely for weeks. That’s why I cut our friendship off today and enraged by that, she went to a killing spree. Fortunately, there was just one victim as I managed to stop her.” Vita told the lies so swiftly, that you knew she had practiced it. “They have told me they seek for power and glory – things that are the very least meaningful to our Creed. They want to become a master, so they have pretended to love you, Master Ezio, so they could assassinate you and frame it as an accident.”

“Do you have any proof of this?” Ezio asked, shifting his position on his chair a bit. Vita shook her head and glared at you.

“Y/N has destroyed all the proofs.”

“What were the proofs?” Ezio’s expression was changing a bit, because he knew something.

Vita hadn’t practiced the answer to that.

“A… letter! Where they said that… they are going to kill you.”

“Letter to who?” Ezio tilted his head a bit and Vita’s expression had turned to pure panic. You smirked at her, as you saw that her world was crumbling.

“Their… uh,  _madre_.”

“Y/N’s  _madre_  died a year ago. I was beside them when she died and personally comforted them. They didn’t tell it anyone else, because they acknowledge that death in personal life isn’t the matter to the Creed.”

A silence fell over the Council Hall once again. It lingered there for a while, but finally Vita agreed to meet her defeat. She lowered her head.

“Forgive me,  _mio messer_. I confess, I tried to frame Assassin Y/N. I did it, because I was jealous – of you,  _messer_ Ezio. I’m ready to receive my punishment.”

“Excuse me,  _messer_  Ezio. I wish that you wouldn’t kill sister Vita. She has acknowledged her faults in this.” you quietly said, and Vita lifted her gaze to look at you with a questioning gaze.

“Thank you, Assassin Y/N. Assassin Giulio, could you please release Assassin Y/N from their chains?” Ezio asked and one of your brothers came forward to take the chains off, before he nodded at you and escorted you out from the Council Hall.

—

Vita had given away her robe and her expression looked defeated, but she still was slowly approaching you. You stood up from the table and went to her, because you knew that she had something to say.

“I… I didn’t deserve your kindness back there.” she muttered and then she bit her lip, before her eyes flickered on you for a bit. “I was kicked out from the Creed. And I know I deserved it – my jealousy is too damaging for the Creed. When I get jealous, I do things I never would have thought I’d be able to do. You were a good friend, Y/N. And I’m sorry for these troubles. I know saying sorry isn’t enough but… I still wanted to say it.”

“I appreciate the thought. What are you going to do now?” you asked, more from simple politeness.

“Going back to Montefalco, I think. My own  _madre_  is going to need my help with our family farm… I hope to grow to be a better person in the future by doing some hard work. I… I wish you luck with Ezio.” she said, nodded at you and then she left.

“You had a peaceful chat with Vita, it seems.” Ezio’s voice was heard from behind you and you turned to look at your lover.

“She wished us luck and told me she’s going back to her mother’s farm.” you said and smiled just the slightest.

“She was lucky that you wished she could keep her head.” Ezio said quietly.

“She was my  _apprendista_. And she was young. Young people rarely know how to act in some situations. Of course I wanted to give her chance to grow to be a better person – and apparently, she took the hint.” you smiled at Ezio again and took his hand in your own, wordlessly telling him that topic is finished.

And there you stood the rest of the evening, watching the darkening scenery as the sun was setting. Of course you were disappointed on losing your apprentice, but losing Ezio with the position in Creed would have been bigger matter. And Vita would be fine, she just never would be an  _assassino_.

You spent your life to make things right and because of that, you and Ezio grew to be legends for the next generations.


End file.
